Deleted
Early Minecraft Forum Years J64 joined Minecraft Forums in late December 2010 with the sole intention of signing up for some whitelisted Minecraft server. Before signing up for Minecraft Forums he would usually just browse server lists and join random servers until he found a decent one. J64 never stayed on one server for all that long, so he racked up a decent amount of posts constantly signing up for different servers. Around this time he was playing a lot of the game Roblox which he left late 2011 after the community started rapidly deteriorating. Sometime after leaving Roblox was when he started posting in off-topic occasionally. Sometime inbetween 2011 and 2012 J64 left Minecraft Forums for a good amount of time to play World of Warcraft and various other games. He returned to Minecraft Forums around early 2012 and then started posting in the chat threads in the off-topic section. J64's Longest Time On A Minecraft Sever Sometime during 2011 to early 2012 J64 found a Minecraft server he enjoyed enough to stay on for a multitude of months and eventually ended up being the first server he would make a donation to. A long and dramatic incident that eventually ended in J64 being banned from his server caused him to purchase a new Minecraft account so he could play on his favorite server again. Their policy of banning accounts and not players allowed him to do so. Eventually the long dramatic incident on the server was solved and his original account was pardoned. He chose to keep using his new account however because of the rarer and cleaner 3 digit name. The server died out a long while ago some time after J64 stopped playing on it. Later Minecraft Forum Years J64 posted in Off-Topic's chat thread with his original username until he discovered you could request your username be changed. His forum username was then changed to what it is now. He continued to post in the chat thread, not telling anyone he had changed his name. Coming and going, staying for a month or so and then leaving for other activites J64 continued posting in the Off-Topic section of Minecraft Forums. Final Minecraft Forum Years J64 started playing League of Legends around this time at the request of a friend. Around this time there were a few dramatic incidents where J64 made alternative accounts to mess around with others on the chat thread. This caused him to be suspended several times and somewhat disliked by other users. J64 discovered his liking of anime through a somewhat silly chain of events in these years. After the chat threads were closed J64 left Minecraft Forums for a good while. The Minecraft Forum user Corvo who was on J64's League of Legends buddylist informed him of another attempt at making a site for those from the chat threads which was proving to be rather successful compared to previous attempts. He created an account on this forum and posts there today. Official Chat Years - Current Much like he did when the chat thread existed, J64 comes and goes every couple weeks and months stopping to stay hello in the chat thread for a while. He spends most of his time playing various games, reading visual novels, and playing League of Legends. J641.png|J64's first avatar on Official Chat J642.png|J64's second avatar on Official Chat J643.png|J64's third and current avatar on Official Chat